


La reine, le chevalier et l'espionne

by Perspicacia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, Polyamory, Star Wars Polyamory
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perspicacia/pseuds/Perspicacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La République est tombée. Sur la galaxie s’étend l’ombre de l’Empire, le premier Empire Galactique, et la civilisation semble être à son nadir, tandis que tous tremblent et se courbent devant Palpatine.<br/>Tous ?<br/>Non. Un petit groupe de planètes résiste, encore et toujours, farouchement et désespérément.<br/>Avec la mort de son époux bien-aimé, Breha Organa, souveraine d'Alderaan, prend la tête de la lutte. Avec le dernier maître Jedi pour Général, et la dernière des doubles de Padmé Amidala comme maitre espion, la Reine a bien l'intention de reprendre la galaxie, planète par planète.<br/>Trouver de nouveau l'amour en cours de route n'était pas prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un jour, je me suis amusée à faire des collages d'images sur tumblr pour raconter des UA (super-papagei-universe) ...et puis celui-ci m'est resté dans la tête et j'ai voulu le mettre en mots, autant qu'en images.

 

La République est tombée. Sur la galaxie s’étend l’ombre de l’Empire, le premier Empire Galactique, et la civilisation semble être à son nadir, tandis que tous tremblent et se courbent devant Palpatine.

Tous ?

Non. Un petit groupe de planètes résiste, encore et toujours, farouchement et désespérément. C’est presque plus un hasard qu’autre chose, ou peut-être simplement la volonté de la Force, qui aurait refusé de dissimuler sous le boisseau toute mesure d’espoir dans cette grande nuit. Dix-neuf ans de ténèbres, à attendre qu’une petite lumière cachée sur Tatooine grandisse ?

Non, pas cette fois.

Cette fois, un petit groupe de planètes résiste, encore et toujours. Deux bénédictions, dans cette vaste horreur, leur ont été accordées par la Force. Dans environ cinq pour cent des clones, l’implant de contrôle a dysfonctionné. Même les scientifiques de Kamino devraient se sentir jeté à bas de leur orgueil quand ils tentent de modifier quelque chose d’aussi complexe qu’un être biologique doté d’une conscience. Ces cinq pour cent ont discrètement désertés et entrepris de se rassembler, affrontant leurs frères dans une guérilla sanglante. Et puis la guerre civile s’est répandue hors de Mandalore et ses fils et ses filles sont d’une telle pugnacité au combat qu’ils immobilisent une part non négligeable des ressources de l’Empire.

Cela ne suffit pas à protéger la toute jeune et fragile Rébellion et ses instigateurs ont trop parlé, trop laissé voir leurs opinions aux derniers soubresauts de la République pour ne pas être inquiétés. Un soir en rentrant d’une réunion, Mon Mothma, sénatrice de Chandrila, trouve un assassin Sullustan dans sa chambre. Celui-ci autant une victime qu’elle : sa famille qu’il compte protéger par ce meurtre est déjà morte, et l’Empereur a bien l’intention d’utiliser ce meurtre, et sa future exécution, pour augmenter sa politique de pressions sur les non-humains. La Sénatrice est une figure trop connue et trop aimée pour pouvoir être éliminée discrètement, autant faire d’une pierre deux coups.  

Mais la regrettée Padme Amidala a laissé plus que des regrets chez sa collègue, elle a dispersée ses précieuses amies et gardes du corps parmi les sénateurs loyalistes, pensant que son époux suffirait à la protéger. Il n’est pas sûr qu’elles auraient réussi à empêcher Vader de tuer sa femme, mais ce qui l’est, tout à fait sûr, c’est qu’un assassin en graine n’est pas de taille devant l’entraînement que Naboo donne aux doubles de la reine.

La sénatrice se redresse du sol, abasourdie, pour trouver un Sullustan mort et la jeune attachée parlementaire, embauchée sur les recommandations insistantes de son amie, un blaster à la main.

«Dorme ?

- Levez-vous, il faut partir. »

Hélas, la guerre avait déjà pris sa moisson dans les protectrices de la Reine devenue Sénatrice, et Padme n’avait pu donner de silencieuses, mortelles et fidèles ombres féminines à tous ces amis.

Bail Organa n’eut pas la chance de sa collègue. Prisonnier, officiellement d’une faction rebelle, ce qui était une horrible ironie, il ne survécut que quelques minutes à la mort de ses geôliers. Ses blessures étaient trop graves et le seul réconfort qu’il reçut, ce fut les bras forts et les yeux gris d’un ami qui avait traversé la moitié de la galaxie pour le retrouver et tenter de le sauver, et cette promesse.

« Je veillerai sur elle. Je vous le jure ; Sur Alderaan, sur Breha, sur votre enfant. Ma parole, en tant que Jedi. »

\-------------------

Jamais Breha Organa n’avait rencontré le Maitre Jedi Kenobi avant qu’il lui ramène le corps de son époux.

Ce n’était pas la meilleure des introductions et à vrai dire, elle n’en perçut qu’une silhouette encapuchonnée de brun et la profondeur de sa révérence.

Ce n’est que des heures plus tard, quand la première vague de douleur fut passée, qu’elle se rappela qu’elle avait un royaume à gérer, une fille à élever, et des rebelles cachés dans les profondeurs du palais.

Elle y trouva Mon Mothma en train de bercer Luke, une jeune femme inconnue dont le visage était étrangement familier, et Maître Kenobi, sombre et étrange, humain et alien à la fois de cette étrange façon que tous les Jedi avaient.

Avaient eu. Que tous les Jedi avaient eu.

Le capitaine Antilles, fidèle entre les fidèles, berçait un autre bébé.

« Luke. C’est Luke, votre Majesté. » expliqua le Jedi. « Son oncle et sa tante ont succombé à une épidémie. Je crains de devoir l’emmener, avec Leia. Maintenant que les réelles affiliations de votre époux sont publiques, votre famille va être scrutée. Les talents de Leia seront repérés par le premier Inquisiteur venu. 

-Ce ne sera pas la peine. Aucun Inquisiteur ne mettra les pieds ici.

-Je me dois de…

-Suffit, Maître Jedi. Dès demain, Alderaan sera officiellement rebelle. Le temps des secrets n’a que bien trop duré. Nous étions des fous de penser pouvoir miner cette hydre de l’intérieur. Reste à savoir si vous nous aiderez, ou si vous vous cacherez de nouveau dans votre planète de sable. »

Sans un mot, il plaça son sabre laser éteint dans sa main. Plus lourd qu’elle ne s’y serait attendu, l’état de la garde trahissant que ce n’était pas une arme de cérémonie. Il s’agenouilla devant elle. Son serment n’eut aucun mot, mais elle sentit le poids de l’instant avec autant de gravité que si elle avait pu sentir la Force, et ce qu’il lui y promettait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan tombe sur un visage familier quand leurs espions lui ramènent l'identité du commandant de la citadelle impériale que ses troupes assiègent.

 

 

Les Bith étaient une proie facile pour l’empire. Les dômes de Clak'dor VII dont dépendaient leurs vies étaient après tout des structures si fragiles que rien n’auraient empêché d’accomplir le plus terrible des génocides avec très peu de puissance de feu.

Néanmoins, les dirigeants réunis à Weogar avaient constaté la façon dont les droits des non-humains diminuaient chaque jour un peu plus. Dès le début, les plus hauts échelons de l’administration de l’Empire leur avaient été interdits, mais très vite, cela descendit à chaque poste détenant même une minuscule parcelle de pouvoir. Les Bith étaient des artistes avant tout, en tout cas depuis leur dernière terrible guerre trois cent ans avant, mais ils n’avaient aucune intention de se laisser dépouiller de tous droits sans rien faire, pas quand d’autres exemples existaient, des alliés avec qui se regrouper pour lutter, et ils tendirent la main à Alderaan, fer de lance de la rébellion.

Et maintenant Clak'dor VII était le théâtre d’une bataille acharnée entre l’Alliance Rebelle et les troupes de l’Empire. La seule chance des Rebelles était qu’une révolte ouverte avait lieu en ce moment même chez les Wookies et que le Death Watch avait, rien que les dix derniers jours, assassiné trois amiraux et une flopée d’officiers impériaux tentant de mettre Mandalore à genoux : l’armée de Palpatine n’avait pas que cela à faire que de s’occuper de l’Alliance Rebelle, même menée par l’un des derniers Jedis.

A la tête d’une légion reconstituée de tous les clones ayant eu le bonheur d’un défaut de fonctionnement de leur damné implant, leurs rangs sans cesse grossis par des volontaires de toutes les races tandis que la vraie nature de l’Empire se révélait chaque jour un peu plus, Obi-wan Kenobi cependant n’en mène pas large.

« Mes Maîtres avaient raison. » murmure-t-il au clone qui se tient à ses côtés dans la tente de commandement, penché sur les projections holographiques, additionnant les victimes du jour, dans les deux camps.

« Général ? » demande, un peu perplexe mais professionnel, le Capitaine Rex, devenu son indispensable second.

« L’attachement, Capitaine. S’attacher est une lourde faute pour un Jedi. »

Il lui adresse un pâle sourire.

« Ou pour un soldat. Je ne prétendrais même pas être capable de comprendre ce que vous ressentez de devoir ainsi affronter vos frères.

-Permission de parler honnêtement, monsieur ?

-Je ne crois pas que la Force elle-même serait capable de vous empêcher, mon ami. »

Un sourire échappe au soldat. Rex a eu beaucoup de chance avec son implant, et la chance ensuite de pouvoir déserter discrètement et rejoindre ce qu’il voit comme le dernier bastion de la République pour laquelle il a été créé. Chaque frère qu’il voit mourir est une douleur, et la pensée de celui qui a été son premier Général, de Skywalker enfermé dans le sarcophage de Vader, n’aide pas vraiment non plus, mais il a trouvé dans celui qui fût le Maitre de son dernier officier un Général à servir et à suivre.

Et dans cette guerre qui change chaque semaine, guerre de tranchées et de guérilla, dans cette armée de bric et de broc où les grades sont plus lâches qu’ils ne l’étaient encore avant dans la grande armée de la République, il a trouvé dans ce Général un ami.

Les clones ont été faits pour les Jedi, leur parfait complément.

Leur parfait piège.

Les clones s’attachent, et les Jedi eux aussi, malgré ce qu’ils aimaient en dire. Rex a perdu son général quand Anakin s’est agenouillé aux pieds de Palpatine et y est mort pour que Vader se relève. Obi-wan a perdu son second quand Cody a dirigé sur lui un canon dans les ravins d’Utapau.

Rex a retrouvé un Général, Obi-wan a retrouvé un second, mais cela ne rend pas cet instant facile, quand les services d’espionnage des Bith leur ont amené une collecte de renseignements sur l’officier qui les tient en échec depuis bientôt dix jours dans leur assaut de la citadelle, une des dernières places fortes tenues par les Impériaux sur la planète.

La cicatrice au côté de l’œil est immanquable.

« C’est forcément Vader qui l’a envoyé pour cette mission. » reprend Obi-wan. « Faute de pouvoir se déplacer lui-même, il a trouvé un plaisir pervers à envoyer contre nous…Un plaisir pervers à savoir qu’il nous capturerait, ou que nous le tuerions, sans que Cody lui-même se rende compte qu’il est un jouet entre les mains des Impériaux.

-Si Cody était lui-même, il nous supplierait de le faire prisonnier pour lui enlever cette chose de la tête.

-Il est bien dur de faire l’un de vous prisonnier.

-Oui, monsieur. Mais si c’était moi, je.

-Rex ?

-Une décharge de blaster en pleine tête est un destin plus clément que cela. Cody ne doit pas nous échapper. Mort ou libre, ce sont les seuls choses que nous pouvons lui offrir. Nous n’avons pas été décantés pour cela. Chaque jour de plus qu’il passe dans leurs rangs est une insulte à tout ce qu’il est. C’est un bon soldat. Je ne peux pas récupérer tous mes frères, mais Cody au moins. Cody au moins, et tous ceux que je pourrais aider.»

Un léger bruissement de tissu et la porte de la tente s’ouvre. La fine silhouette abaisse la capuche de la grande cape vert sombre et le visage de Dorme laisse voir l’épuisement, et le triomphe amer des réussites n’annonçant que de plus grandes épreuves.

« Mon contact vient de se manifester. Nous entrerons par les égouts. Départ dans une heure locale.

-Toujours sûre de vouloir venir ? Votre épaule ne doit pas être totalement recollée, ma chère ? » demande Obi-wan avec une sollicitude qui semble à vrai dire plus un réflexe qu’autre chose.

« Si je laisse un seul de mes espions sans secours, pensez-vous que cela ne se saura pas très rapidement ? J’extrairais Dodra F’ass moi-même et je le ramènerais dans nos lignes pour prendre un vaisseau pour Alderaan. Un ancien sénateur d’un monde ayant fait sécession de la République sera un symbole fort dans nos rangs. »

Comme le Jedi va dire quelque chose, elle lève une main.

« Allez chercher votre homme. Je vous assure que je suis tout à fait capable de ramener F’ass à la reine sans votre escorte. Et nous serons plus discrets ainsi qu’avec un Jedi dont la tête est mise à prix pour une somme qui permettrait d’acheter toute une lune ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Dodra F’ass, ancien sénateur de Clak'dor VII, s’est endormi sur la couchette de la minuscule cabine et Dorme profite de la solitude de l’instant, même si elle n’est que partielle et encombrée d’un Bith à la respiration sifflante. Encore dix heures d’hyperespace avant Nelaabi, où les attend une autre navette discrète, avec un contact sûr, qui les ramènera à Alderaan et à la Rébellion. Le témoigne de F’ass et sa présence dans le camp de la Reine Breha fera sûrement basculer encore quelques planètes de leur côté.

Dorme a retiré sa cape et vérifie à nouveau la fermeture de la porte. Elle n’a pas l’intention de quitter la cabine. Autrefois, elle n’aimait rien tant que la compagnie. Particulièrement, la compagnie des autres demoiselles suivantes de sa Reine, ses sœurs, mais à défaut, elle aimait parler, discuter, se lier avec les gens. C’est l’une des raisons qui la rendait si douée dans son travail. Elle savait nouer des liens, les gens se confiaient facilement à elle, sans se rendre compte qu’elle ne livrait en retour que ce qu’elle voulait bien. Ce n’était pas totalement de la manipulation. Pas entièrement en tout cas.

Autrefois, Dorme aimait les gens. Qu’ils viennent de Naboo, de Coruscant ou du plus improbable des trous perdus de l’espace, qu’ils soient humains, hybrides, Wookies ou Elomin : elle aimait les rencontrer et en savoir plus sur eux. Si cette mission s’était déroulée quelques années auparavant, elle serait déjà en train de discuter avec l’équipage. Là, elle s’assoit sur le sol de métal et sort son databloc, tapant un mot de passe dans ce qui paraît être un simple programme de Sabac pour aider les longs voyages à passer et faisant apparaître une page de code. Elle a passé de longues, très longues heures plus jeune, quand elle était formée pour devenir un des doubles de la Reine, à se voir enseigner la création de virus, un talent qu’elle a entretenu et amélioré avec les années, une corde à son arc parmi d’autres. Naboo est une planète pacifiste, mais on n’en jurerait pas quand on voit la liste des talents enseignés aux jeunes doubles.

Ce virus ci est destiné aux navettes. Il n’est pas encore terminé et ne pourra sans doute servir que quelques fois avant que les services impériaux trouvent une parade mais ce n’est pas grave. Il servira et elle en créera d’autres.

Et chaque minute de sa vie est désormais ainsi. Car sa sœur et maîtresse a été assassinée sur Mustafar, et Dorme a bien l’intention de consacrer chaque souffle qu’il lui reste à le faire payer à l’Empire, et au prix fort. Elle fronce un peu le nez, redresse le visage. L’espion impérial qui les suivait et qu’elle a été obligé de tuer d’un coup de vibrolame bien ajusté commence à sentir, même avec la porte de l’autre cabine verrouillée. Les contrôles climatiques sont vraiment réglés trop chauds sur ce vaisseau. Dodra F’ass a piaillé, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il voyait tuer devant lui, mais Dorme ne s’est même pas questionné. Ce n’est pas son premier cadavre. Fasse la déesse que jamais cela ne devienne un geste anodin, mais ce n’est pas son premier, et elle sait déjà, avec une certitude glacée que même la toute-puissante Force ne serait ébranler, que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

Elle baisse la tête et se replonge dans son travail, son blaster sur les genoux.

Quand ils débarquent sur Alderaan, le virus est prêt, même si son existence n’est entrée dans aucune base de données, même de la Rébellion, par mesure de sécurité. De la même façon que les fichiers d’immigration ne mentionnent que l’ancien Sénateur et les deux gardes comme passagers de la navette, et pas la silhouette féminine qui n’en descend qu’une heure après le grand show devant les reporters de l’holonet : Breha d’Alderaan accueillant au bas de la rampe de la navette Dodra F’ass.

Et si cette silhouette entre dans le palais et y trouve son chemin jusqu’aux appartements royaux pour y faire son rapport…étrangement, ce n’est consigné nulle part et le plus efficace des espions de l’auto-proclamé Empire n’en trouverait rien à rapporter à son maitre.

« Cela ne vous gêne pas ? » demandera la Reine.

« De tuer ? » Dorme est bien trop élevé pour hausser les épaules en présence de Breha, mais elle fait tout de même passer le message.

« Votre Majesté, si vous me donniez une liste de cibles impériales, je partirai demain pour vous ramener leurs têtes.

-Non !! »Le ton est sec.

« Nous ne vaudrions pas mieux.

-Avec tout mon respect, je ne pense pas que nous gagnerons cette guerre en respectant les lois de la courtoisie. »

Le regard de la Reine est féroce, tellement que Dorme détourne les yeux.

« Pas d’assassinat. Se défendre est une chose, tuer sur le champ de bataille…. Mais pas d’assassinat. Nous ne mettrons pas de bombes dans des appartements, nous n’empoisonnerons pas, nous ne tuerons pas dans l’ombre. Nous valons plus que l’Empire, et nous reprendrons la galaxie sans tomber à son niveau. Sinon, nous ne valons pas plus. Promettez, Dorme. Sur la mémoire de Padmé.

-Votre Maj…

-Jurez. »

Et Dorme jura.

**Author's Note:**

> Venez me dire bonjour sur http://super-papagei-universe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Essentiellement des reblogs de fanarts Star Wars!


End file.
